


Why Croydon's Eyes Widened

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon smiled after he followed a woman by many homes in Salem.





	Why Croydon's Eyes Widened

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon smiled after he followed a woman by many homes in Salem. Her final evening alive. Sarah Croydon always enjoyed attacking victims with him. His vampire bride. His eyes became wide as soon as he viewed a happy Sarah stepping out of darkness. Sarah died at the stake recently.

 

THE END


End file.
